Pokemon Creepypasta- Lunatic
by Frostar979
Summary: Luna is an ordinary young Vulpix, except for her pure white fur. Unfortunately, her teammates hate her. When she starts hearing voices in the fire, she gets an idea for how to be accepted. Unfortunately, she gets a bit carried away...


"Great job, Luna! Get back for now."

I ran back towards Master, who scratched me behind my ear.

"Good job girl, now watch Hurricane finish it off." He said, nodding at his Feraligator, who was already charging towards the other trainer's Arcanine. I skipped back a few paces, where the rest of the team was sitting and watching the battle. I settled in a comfortable spot near the edge of the group, near Master's Roserade, Leopard. I mostly trained with her, since I wasn't very strong, so I tried talking to her.

"Hey Leopard, I saw you battle that Seadra. That Petal Dance was amazing!" Since Master let us out of our Pokeballs whenever a trainer challenged him so we could watch, I had seen her battle against a Seadra that went down easily.

Leopard kept her eyes fixed on the match, where Hurricane had knocked out the Arcanaine, and was now fighting a Golurk. A few minutes later she gave a cold "Thanks".

I was a little surprised by her hostility. I had thought that since she had battled me to train me ever since I had hatched, we might be friends. Clearly, I was wrong. She spoke before I could say anything. "We're not friends, okay? I just battled you because Master told me to, and even then I easily beat you with just grass-type moves. Ever since you came, Master pays more attention to you, because he wants you to get stronger. He does everything he can, but it's all just a game to you." Her voice had become a venom-filled hiss. I took a step back, but she went on. "Do you know what the rest of us had to go through to get here? How hard we fought, the tough journey that we faced together? You wonder why no one likes you? You're weak! Master can't depend on you for even one battle, that's why he keeps calling you back at the start of every fight, but you act so proud of yourself, as though you've accomplished something great. By what? Just standing there while we fight?! If you knew how hard we all have worked, you would have killed yourself out of shame! You don't even act like you're trying, all you do is want to play! In case you haven't noticed" he voice was rising higher, filling with more hate as she spoke, " we're the Champion's team! We are supposed to be the strongest Pokemon in this region, and we earned that title! Then there's you, the pathetic little Vulpix who just has different coloured fur and nothing else! And the way you act about it, one would think that you beat the former champion! We aren't your friends, stop trying to act like us because you aren't! You are nothing more than a weak excuse of a Pokemon, Luna-tic!"

I flinched as though she struck me. It hurt so much that it felt like she had. Tears formed in my eyes, but I didn't want the rest of the team to see me cry. I ran through the tall grass, into the woods, tears streaming down my face. Why? Why did they hate me? Why was I like this? I didn't ask to be so weak! I slowed down to a stop. I had run deep into the forest, and decided to light a fire. Maybe it's because of the fire that burns in me, but I always felt less lonely when I'm near fire. I gathered some sticks and started blowing on them, harder and harder, until my Ember shot out as a strong Flamethrower, causing the dried wood to burst into flames before me. I sat back, satisfied. I knew I was a bit stronger now, and hoped that the others would notice it too. I was tired and hungry so I lay next to the fire, staring into it's depths. There were such beautiful shapes and colours dancing within, why couldn't the others see how beautiful my fire could be?...

A light breeze stirred the fire, and I heard something, a light whisper. I looked around, but there was no one. Then I heard it again, and it seemed to be coming from the fire. I leaned closer, straining my ears to hear the voice, and faintly heard it. It sounded like the whispering of many people, all saying the same thing. One word, repeated over and over. _Luna._

"W-what?..." I tried to hear, but the fire was dying, and so were the voices. I blew on the flames again, using Flamethrower till the fire was as tall as I was. I was now able to hear the whispers clearly.

_Poor little Luna_ the voices whispered. _Weak, always alone and unloved. No matter how hard you try, they will never accept you. It's because they are afraid of you. They have never seen a white Vulpix before, and they fear your flames._

"But why?! I don't want them to fear me, I just want to be friends!" I cried, tears forming in my eyes. "I didn't ask to be a white Vulpix."

_You must show them that there is nothing to fear. Show them that there is beauty in you, in your fire. Show them the beauty of the flames._ The fire said. I could see images within it; Leopard taunting me as we battled, knocking me out with the weakest grass type move she knew, Hurricane ignoring my cries for help when a group of Murkrow attacked at night, choosing to help the others instead, though they seemed to be fine on their own. I saw every other time when the team had had taunted and mocked me, just because they had helped Master defeat the Elite Four before I joined the team, just because I was weaker than them, just because I was different. Then another image appeared; me, breathing fire, the flames showing off the most beautiful colours. I saw the team admiring the fire, apologizing, accepting me.

_They do not understand you_. The fire whispered, _If you show them the true beauty that you can create, this will be possible. They will see your strength, they will see you as one of them. They will not care what you look like._

Hurricane, Leopard, the others...they'll all like me? They'll accept me as one of them, and not just a burden to the Champion's team and reputation? A weakness?

"Okay, I'll go back now, I'll show them that I'm strong!" I leaped to my feet, unable to keep the excitement out of my voice. "I'll show them how pretty the fire can be!" And with that, I ran back to where Master and the others were, leaving the fire to slowly die.

Master was looking for me. He kept calling my name while the others ate, not bothering to help him. I bounded over to him, rubbing against his legs. Master bent down to scratch behind my ears.

"There you are. It's lunch time, so why don't you go and enjoy with everyone else, then we can rest a bit and after that have a little practice battle if you want. Sound good Luna?" I gave a happy cry.

"Go on then." Master said, giving me a slight push towards the team, before getting up and walking over to a table which was for all the trainers passing through. My bowl was kept near Leopard, though she had shifted so far away that I had enough space to lie down if I wanted to. It was hard for me to keep my excitement under control and eat slowly, but I managed to eat and actually taste the food, feel the energy flowing through me. After the meal, we all rested under the shade of a tree, the others in the team staying away from me, sleeping around Master and forcing me to the edge of the shade. Time seemed to slow down while I tried to sleep for at least a little while. Eventually I managed to calm down enough for the gentle, cool breeze and the sweet-smelling grass lure me to sleep.

I woke up hearing Master's voice calling all of us for training. I got up, feeling refreshed and bursting with energy. It was time for me to show them! Master would be so proud of me when he sees my new move and how pretty it is! I skipped to the battlefield, standing on one side while Ganon the Mamoswine reluctantly stood at the other end, the others helping Master pack his things.

"You sure seem eager, Luna. Why don't you two go ahead and battle? The winner can fight someone else if I don't come back by then. There's a Pokemart nearby, but it's in the opposite direction so I don't want everyone to have to walk all that way." He said, walking away with Hurricane. Although it would be obvious that Ganon won, he didn't say that! He thought I had a chance to win! He must have known that I became stronger!

Ganon didn't seem to think so. "Better get this over with fast so I can battle against a real Pokemon." He yawned.

"Not this time Ganon! I've gotten stronger, I can fight better now!" I grinned. He didn't look amused.

"Oh really? Well then, I'll let you have the first move." He said. I smiled. He wouldn't regret it. After I won this battle, they would finally see how strong I was.

"Flamethrower!" I practically sang, blasting flames at him. I decided to start with a small show, so I made sure they just missed him, then sharply jerked my head left. The flames followed, and hit him. I kept using my flames, setting fire to the ground around us, then jumped up and used the let of fire like a slide to roll down at high speed and hit him with my Flame wheel. He was pushed back a bit, and I thought I might win, but then he smashed his tusks into me, knocking me to the ground.

"Earthquake!" Ganon bellowed, stomping. The ground shook, which made large rocks erupt. They hit me and trapped the fire. Every part of me hurt, and I felt my strength leave. It was no use. He was too strong. I was too weak. The world was darkening as I started blacking out. I could never win...

_All is not lost yet. You can still win. You have to show them the beauty of the flames_. I heard the trapped and dying fire whisper. It flickered, and I saw that image of me showing off the fire and the team accepting me. It was so close. All I had to do was hold on. Just hold on. Don't give up. I can still fight! I'm not weak! **I'M NOT WEAK!**

Ganon was surprised to see me standing again. "Looks like you really have gotten stronger." He said, "But you won't be standing for long!" He charged at me.

"Flame Burst!" I cried. Fire erupted from the ground all around, not just hitting Ganon but the others too. But the fire...it was different! It wasn't the weak fire I could usually control, it was a much stronger fire! I was stronger! For a moment I was happy, then I heard the others screaming as the fire burned them. Oh no, what do I do?! I didn't mean to hurt them all! I have to stop the fire!

A wall of fire rose before me, making it difficult to get to them. _Stay where you are_.

"But they're hurt! Listen to them! I have to help them!" I tried charging through the fire.

_Listen closely. They are not hurt. They are screaming with joy. _

I stopped. "They...they are?'

_Yes, young one. The joy of letting go of their fear. Now that they no longer fear fire, they can be one with it without feeling pain. If you let go of your fear then you too can hear it._

"But I'm not afraid of fire." I said, confused.

_The fear that is in your mind and your heart. The fear of hurting them, pleasing them. Let go of that fear._

I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself. I forgot about impressing Master and everyone, of being stronger, and just focused on the fire, what I liked about it, the beauty, the warmth, how it never hurt me. I opened my eyes and gasped, stunned by what I saw. What had changed.

The fire was bright and beautiful. The colours and shapes were so pretty! And I could hear the others screaming, screaming with happiness! They liked the fire now! They knew how pretty it was! They liked fire, and they would like me too! I ran to them. I couldn't wait to hear them say how much they liked fire! Huh? What's going on? Why are they disappearing in the fire like that? Reducing to ashes?

_They love the fire. They want to be one with it. So they are becoming the fire, leaving behind the unneeded ashes._ The voice of the fire explained.

Oh I see! That's good! Then they can talk to me too! Their voice will also be in the voice of the fire! Wait, there's someone moving there. It's Leopard! But why is she running away from the fire? Didn't she like it? How could she not like the fire? Didn't she want to be free from the fear? I ran up to her and blocked her way out.

"G-get out of my way Lunatic!" she said. Her voice was filled with...fear? Why was she afraid? Fire wouldn't hurt her

"Don't be afraid Leopard! I can help you love the fire! It's really pretty, you'll see!" I said. My voice had become more high pitch and pretty sounding, but she didn't seem to like it.

"Get back!" She snarled, raising one of her arms to threaten me with her Poison Jab. Just like she always did in battle. She didn't think fire was pretty. She hadn't accepted me. Her taunts rang in my ears_. "You're a freak, Lunatic!" "What Vulpix has white fur?!"_

Hot rage bubbled through me. My fur...no matter how strong I was, my fur was still white. She would never accept me until I looked like a normal Vulpix. I noticed the flower on the arm she was pointing at me. The petals were red.

_See, she taunted you for not having red fur, when she had red petals. She could have lent you the red colour all along! _Hissed the fire. Leopard could have given me the colour from her petals, but she wanted me to be a freak! Hate bubbled through me. If she isn't going to give it to me nicely, then I'll take it from her by force!

"Leopard, why don't you share the red colour of your petals with me~?" I giggled. She looked confused, and that's when I leapt at her, grabbed a mouthful of petals, and pulled hard.

Leopard screeched as a slow ripping sound was heard, and her hand with the petals came out in my jaws! Thanks for sharing Leopard! I crushed the petals, but it dyed my fur a light pink. Oh dear, is this okay, Leopard? Ow! Why did you have to attack me?! Hey, your arm, there's green blood! Oh no, the others will think you're a freak too! Let me help you, I'll find red blood in you! Maybe your other arm has some! Ooh, what a pretty ripping sound it makes when I tear it off! Uh oh, no red blood here either! Don't worry, I'll keep looking~ I know! Your heart should have some red blood at least! Then I smashed my paw through her chest, and her bones went _crack!_ Oh Leopard, your heart is beating outside your body, that isn't normal! What a yummy smell! There we go, it's not beating anymore~ You're normal now, except for your blood~

"No!" I heard Hurricane's voice behind me. Oh, Master and Hurricane are back! I can't wait to show them the fire!

I spun around and saw Hurricane standing there. "No….Leopard….you…..you killed her! You killed them all! I'll kill you!" He yelled, charging at me. Yay, Hurricane wants to play~!

I jumped to the side and blew fire at him, but it slid off his skin! Why is the fire not sticking to him? Doesn't it like him? Ouch, that water hurt! Why is the fire sliding off Hurricane? He says it's because he's a water type and it won't hurt him. Oh poor Hurricane, no need to be scared of fire, it won't hurt you! Let me show you! See how pretty it is? What a pretty scream that is! Oh, it sounds even better with the more skin I rip from you~! There, all your skin is gone, now you can enjoy the fire~ See how pretty it is~ Ahaha, I love hearing you scream in joy! Scream more, the fire will free you! I looked down at myself and noticed that I was a red Vulpix now! Thanks for sharing your blood colour with me!

Hm, what's that sound behind me? Oh, Master, you're back! Look at me, I'm a normal red Vulpix now! Huh, why are you crying? Wait, don't run away! Hold still whle I break your legs so you can't run! Master, your screams are so lovely! W-what? Moster? I'm not a monster! I didn't kill them! They're with the fire! I'm not a murderer, I'm not a monster! Don't be afraid, Master, I'll show you the pretty fire! See the pretty picture of fire I've cut into your skin! Isn't it nice? The real fire looks even better, see? I'm not a monster! I'm not!

_It is over now. _The fire whispered. I looked up from Master's body, all cut up with the pattern of fire, and burnt black. Oh, I should go now, there's no one left here.

I skipped back into the forest, giggling and singing. Red fire, orange fire, burn, burn, burn~ Pretty little flames, pretty little flames, green and blue within~ Show me your beauty, show them too~ Only then will they see what I see in you~

Oh, a trainer! Hi, I'm Luna!

Do you wanna play with fire~?


End file.
